No Prettier Fall
by Gorramit Girl
Summary: Claire has been running for her life, Sylar is trying to remember, and Samuel has a plan. Will contain spoilers for Season 4 of Heroes. Enjoy! Currently on hiatus until further notice.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer**: Heroes and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of Tim Kring and Universal, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Claire's been running for her life, Sylar is trying to remember, and Samuel has a plan.  
**  
Author's Note**: **This is a drabble series** that sprang up in my mind after seeing the promo for _Tabula Rasa_. I wondered what could happen if Claire were to meet Sylar at the Carnival, particularly when Sylar is still a wee bit amnesiac. And of course, I wanted to write some Samuel, because I simply have a fascination with the guy. I started writing this immediately after _Tabula Rasa_, and it's been a pleasure to write (and I'm still writing it, to be honest). **Each drabble is 100 words and each follows the previous.** Many thanks to **Bellonablack** on LiveJournal who is my Beta for this, and keeps me from majorly failboating.

**Set**: Season 4 of Heroes

**No Prettier Fall - Part 1**

* * *

**1.**

She'd been running for what seemed like forever. She didn't know who was after her, or why she'd been targeted, but she wouldn't go down without fighting.

She saw bright lights up ahead, wondering what could possibly be so bright in such an obscure place. Maybe it would be someone who could help her or a place where her pursuer wouldn't follow.

The footsteps behind her grew louder and she sprinted, hoping that she would reach the light in time.

She finally reached the source of the light: a colorful, brightly lit carnival.

Somehow, she felt like she'd reached home.

**2.**

As she sat, Sylar caught a glimpse of a tattoo on Lydia's back.

"Who is that?"

"Who is who?" Lydia asked, sipping her tea.

"The girl on your back… she's beautiful."

Lydia studied the man sitting on one of her large cushions. He looked so thoughtful, like a man entranced. He looked innocent.

"Her name is Claire. She's a special young woman."

"She seems so familiar, like I should know her somehow."

"Perhaps you do, Sylar, and don't realize it yet."

"Does she live here, with us?"

Lydia thought back to Rebecca's last report.

"We're hopeful that she will, soon."

* * *

I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer**: Heroes and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of Tim Kring and Universal, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Claire's been running for her life, Sylar is trying to remember, and Samuel has a plan.  
**  
Author's Note**: T**his is a drabble series** that sprang up in my mind after seeing the promo for _Tabula Rasa_. I wondered what could happen if Claire were to meet Sylar at the Carnival, particularly when Sylar is still a wee bit amnesiac. And of course, I wanted to write some Samuel, because I simply have a fascination with the guy. I started writing this immediately after _Tabula Rasa_, and it's been a pleasure to write (and I'm still writing it, to be honest). **Each drabble is 100 words and each follows the previous.** Many thanks to **Bellonablack** on LiveJournal who is my Beta for this, and keeps me from majorly failboating.

**Set**: Season 4 of Heroes

**No Prettier Fall - Part 2**

**

* * *

  
**

**3.**

She stepped towards the man beckoning her. She didn't look back, didn't think.

She just wanted to be safe.

"Come on in, Claire," he said. "We've been waiting for you."

"Who is 'we'?" she asked, walking with the man through the entrance of the carnival.

"Your family, Claire. People who will always be there for you, people who will support you and never hurt you. People who will love you."

"I... I feel like I'm home somehow," she said, looking up at the smiling man that had taken her in.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Samuel, Claire."

**4.**

People were lining up curiously outside their booths, tents, and trailers.

Had Samuel found another family member so soon? Who was it?

Edgar watched as Samuel walked with a young woman, pretty and blonde. He was escorting her like a gentleman and appeared to be reassuring her.

She noticed the crowd staring at her and looked around shyly, keeping close to Samuel.

"We've all had a long week, I'm thinking," Samuel announced, brushing hair gently out of the young woman's face. "We should all turn in for the night. I'm sure most of you are tired."

Tomorrow would be interesting.

* * *

I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer**: Heroes and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of Tim Kring and Universal, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Claire's been running for her life, Sylar is trying to remember, and Samuel has a plan.  
**  
Author's Note**: **This is a drabble series** that sprang up in my mind after seeing the promo for _Tabula Rasa_. I wondered what could happen if Claire were to meet Sylar at the Carnival, particularly when Sylar is still a wee bit amnesiac. And of course, I wanted to write some Samuel, because I simply have a fascination with the guy. I started writing this immediately after _Tabula Rasa_, and it's been a pleasure to write (and I'm still writing it, to be honest). **Each drabble is 100 words and each follows the previous.** Many thanks to **Bellonablack** on LiveJournal who is my Beta for this, and keeps me from majorly failboating.

**Set**: Season 4 of Heroes

**No Prettier Fall - Part 3**

* * *

**5.**

Samuel noticed her watching the others preparing to turn in for the night.

"Is everyone here, are they…"

"They're like us, Claire. They're special."

"They were looking at me like I was a show attraction," Claire mumbled.

Samuel smiled kindly at her.

"They're curious. They want to know who you are, what you can do. They want to get to know you and make you feel welcome. Like I said, you're family, and it's not every day that we get a new family member."

"Will- will they like me?"

"Oh, they'll do more than that, Claire. They will love you."

**6.**

She was asleep in Samuel's trailer. He'd waited until she'd fallen deep under before quietly leaving.

He saw Edgar and Lydia coming towards him, with Sylar trailing behind.

"So who is she?" Edgar asked.

"She's family, Edgar. Her name is Claire."

"So she's come to us, then?"

"Yes. Everything is falling into place, Lydia, just like I knew it would. She's lost, our Claire is. We're going to help her find her way, find herself. Then, she'll never be a victim again."

Sylar was simply staring intently in the direction of Samuel's trailer.

"You'll meet her soon, Sylar. I promise."

* * *

I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer**: Heroes and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of Tim Kring and Universal, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Claire's been running for her life, Sylar is trying to remember, and Samuel has a plan.  
**  
Author's Note**: **This is a drabble series** that sprang up in my mind after seeing the promo for _Tabula Rasa_. I wondered what could happen if Claire were to meet Sylar at the Carnival, particularly when Sylar is still a wee bit amnesiac. And of course, I wanted to write some Samuel, because I simply have a fascination with the guy. I started writing this immediately after _Tabula Rasa_, and it's been a pleasure to write (and I'm still writing it, to be honest). **Each drabble is 100 words and each follows the previous.** Many thanks to **Bellonablack** on LiveJournal who is my Beta for this, and keeps me from majorly failboating.

**Set**: Season 4 of Heroes

**No Prettier Fall - Part 4**

* * *

**7**.

The morning light was shining when Claire woke up.

Everything was racing back to her: she remembered how she'd been running for her life, how she'd come across a carnival, of all things, how Samuel had taken her in and told her she was safe.

She got out of the bed she'd been sleeping in – it was Samuel's, he'd told her he would sleep elsewhere that night – and studied her surroundings.

She looked at herself in a nearby mirror, and started when she heard a knocking on the glass doors of the trailer.

"Good morning, Claire. Did you sleep well?"

**8**.

Sylar was walking away with Lydia when Samuel, Edgar, and Claire joined the table.

"This is where we take our morning meal," Samuel said. "We generally eat together as a family, but I figure you'd prefer a quiet morning before we toss you into the lions' den."

Claire nodded gratefully up at Samuel.

Sylar watched from a distance as Edgar filled a plate for Claire and helped her into her seat.

"After breakfast, Edgar will show you around, give you an idea of what we do here. Is that alright?"

Claire smiled at Edgar. Sylar wanted to destroy something.

"Okay."

* * *

I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


	5. Part 5

**Disclaimer**: Heroes and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of Tim Kring and Universal, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Claire's been running for her life, Sylar is trying to remember, and Samuel has a plan.  
**  
Author's Note**: **This is a drabble series** that sprang up in my mind after seeing the promo for _Tabula Rasa_. I wondered what could happen if Claire were to meet Sylar at the Carnival, particularly when Sylar is still a wee bit amnesiac. And of course, I wanted to write some Samuel, because I simply have a fascination with the guy. I started writing this immediately after _Tabula Rasa_, and it's been a pleasure to write (and I'm still writing it, to be honest). **Each drabble is 100 words and each follows the previous.** Many thanks to **Bellonablack** on LiveJournal who is my Beta for this, and keeps me from majorly failboating.

**Set**: Season 4 of Heroes

**No Prettier Fall - Part 5**

**

* * *

  
**

**9.**

Claire didn't know what to make of Edgar. He was nice, but he fidgeted, as if eager to get moving, as if standing still made him uncomfortable.

She noticed that he'd finger the handles on his knives from time to time, as if checking to make sure they were still there.

Still, he was pleasant, introducing her to the other carnival workers scattered around, doing the morning's work.

"What do you do?" she asked him.

"I play with knives," was all he said, walking her over when Samuel flagged them down.

"Claire, there's someone I'd like for you to meet."

**10.**

Claire nodded at the older, dark-skinned man before her and held out her hand.

He blinked slowly and reached out to shake it.

"This is Damien, he runs the House of Mirrors. It's a favorite of mine. I've always thought that it offers a unique chance to examine one's self, since one is confronted with so many reflections." Samuel told her. "Would you like a tour? I'm sure that Damien wouldn't mind."

"Sure! I used to love the funhouses with the mirrors. My friends thought it was creepy, but I really liked them."

Samuel smiled.

"You're a very smart girl."

**11.**

She followed Damien inside, looking at the various reflections of herself. Damien didn't speak a word as led her to the center of the hall.

Drawn to the very center mirror, she stood entranced, only vaguely feeling her world go white.

She never felt or noticed Damien putting his hands to her temples…

…

She found herself staring at her reflection.

She looked back at Damien and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude and get distracted."

"It is of no consequence. Many find themselves entranced by my mirrors. We should return to Samuel."

* * *

I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


	6. Part 6

**Disclaimer**: Heroes and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of Tim Kring and Universal, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Claire's been running for her life, Sylar is trying to remember, and Samuel has a plan.  
**  
Author's Note**: **This is a drabble series** that sprang up in my mind after seeing the promo for _Tabula Rasa_. I wondered what could happen if Claire were to meet Sylar at the Carnival, particularly when Sylar is still a wee bit amnesiac. And of course, I wanted to write some Samuel, because I simply have a fascination with the guy. I started writing this immediately after _Tabula Rasa_, and it's been a pleasure to write (and I'm still writing it, to be honest). **Each drabble is 100 words and each follows the previous.** Many thanks to **Bellonablack** on LiveJournal who is my Beta for this, and keeps me from majorly failboating.

**Set**: Season 4 of Heroes

**No Prettier Fall - Part 6**

**

* * *

  
**

**12.**

Claire followed Damien back to Samuel and Edgar.

"So… anything else?"

"Well, Edgar runs the knife show, and some of his displays need some touching-up. I was unsure if you like to paint, but if so, I thought you might want to help him."

Claire smiled.

"I can't promise that I'll be any good, but I'd like to help."

"That's our girl," Samuel said approvingly.

"They're uh, they're right this way," Edgar said. She followed him, noticing how his eyes kept straying towards Lydia.

"You like her." It wasn't a question.

"She's alright." His tone was non-committal.

Claire knew better.

**13.**

Surprisingly, painting was enjoyable.

The circular boards were large, with various rings of colors. Edgar had some boards where the targets were so tiny that Claire couldn't begin to imagine the precision required to hit them.

"How'd you get so good at this?"

"Lots of practice," he said. "And I'm fast. One morning I was late for the school bus. I started running after it, and before I knew it, I was at school a few minutes after I'd started running." He looked at Claire, eyebrow raised. "School was five miles from my house."

"That fast, huh?"

Edgar grinned.

"Yep."

**14.**

"You still haven't told me what it is that you do," Edgar commented.

Claire looked up from blue circle that she was re-touching on the target board.

"You never asked."

"I am now."

Claire hesitated and Edgar crouched down next to her.

"You don't have to hide what you are here; it's one of the things that make this place so special. You shouldn't be ashamed of your ability."

"I'm not ashamed of it," Claire insisted. "It's just that I've spent so long trying to hide it that suddenly opening up about it is hard for me."

"It's different now."

* * *

I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


	7. Part 7

**Disclaimer**: Heroes and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of Tim Kring and Universal, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Claire's been running for her life, Sylar is trying to remember, and Samuel has a plan.  
**  
Author's Note**: **This is a drabble series** that sprang up in my mind after seeing the promo for _Tabula Rasa_. I wondered what could happen if Claire were to meet Sylar at the Carnival, particularly when Sylar is still a wee bit amnesiac. And of course, I wanted to write some Samuel, because I simply have a fascination with the guy. I started writing this immediately after _Tabula Rasa_, and it's been a pleasure to write (and I'm still writing it, to be honest). **Each drabble is 100 words and each follows the previous.** Many thanks to **Bellonablack** on LiveJournal who is my Beta for this, and keeps me from majorly failboating.

**Set**: Season 4 of Heroes

**No Prettier Fall - Part 7**

**

* * *

  
**

**15.**

Sylar was barely able to concentrate on his work. He'd seen Edgar and Claire from time to time, Edgar introducing her to various people throughout the carnival. He'd seen Claire smile shyly as she met her new family… her smile warmed him in a way he'd never felt before.

_He_ wanted to be the one to show her around. _He_ wanted to be the one she smiled at.

He just didn't know why. He felt like he should know… that somehow, he knew Claire.

He wondered if they had met before… if she could explain what was happening to him.

**16.**

She felt someone watching her. Then she felt foolish. She was new – of course others would be watching her, curious. Still, it was like someone's gaze was burning into her, a gaze she remembered all too well.

It was impossible. She'd seen his body burn. He was dead.

With a heavy heart, she turned around.

There he was. It was impossible, but what was impossible for a man like…

"Sylar." It came out as a horrified whisper.

She looked up as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be frightened," Samuel said, smiling. "Sylar will never harm you."

**17.**

Sylar saw the horrified look on Claire's face and his heart sunk.

She was terrified of him, horrified that he was there. Then he finally remembered, memories returning to him in rapid flashes.

Samuel beckoned him forth and hesitantly, he moved towards them.

Claire flinched back into Samuel's side as Sylar approached and slowly, gently lifted his hand to her cheek.

He _did_ know her. He had to make her understand that he was different, that it wouldn't be like that anymore.

"Please don't be afraid of me, Claire."

Samuel looked upon the scene happily.

Everything was falling into place.

**18.**

His touch was so gentle and brought back memories.

_"And Claire - you and I, we're more alike than any of them; we can't be damaged. I mean... except for a broken heart. And that's what parents give us, isn't it?"_

_"That's the thing about the truth, Claire; it stings like a bitch."_

_"Have you ever stopped to consider how much we have in common?"_

_"You may eventually come to forgive me. Maybe you'll even love me."_

_"…You could be my first First Lady…"_

_…_

_"I'll keep trying to kill you for the rest of my life."_

"I hurt you."

* * *

I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


	8. Part 8

**Disclaimer**: Heroes and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of Tim Kring and Universal, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Claire's been running for her life, Sylar is trying to remember, and Samuel has a plan.

**Author's Note**: **This is a drabble series** that sprang up in my mind after seeing the promo for _Tabula Rasa_. I wondered what could happen if Claire were to meet Sylar at the Carnival, particularly when Sylar is still a wee bit amnesiac. And of course, I wanted to write some Samuel, because I simply have a fascination with the guy. I started writing this immediately after _Tabula Rasa_, and it's been a pleasure to write (and I'm still writing it, to be honest). **Each drabble is 100 words and each follows the previous.** Many thanks to **Bellonablack** on LiveJournal who is my Beta for this, and keeps me from majorly failboating.

Finally! An update! I hit something of a block, probably due to the break Heroes took during the holiday season. However, now I have a solid idea of where to take this and I'm pretty excited!

**Set**: Season 4 of Heroes

**No Prettier Fall - Part 8**

**

* * *

  
**

**19.**

"I hurt you."

Claire just looked at him, a tear running down her cheek. She had thought that she would be safe here. Samuel had promised her that no one would ever harm her here.

"You did," she said, looking at him.

"I'm so sorry."

He did look sorry. His eyes were full of pain and self-recrimination. He slowly brushed the tear from her cheek and fell to his knees before her.

"I'm so very sorry, Claire. I did so many horrible things to you, and I'm so sorry."

His voice was broken and raw.

"I'll never hurt you again."

**20.**

"We're all family here, Claire," Samuel said. "We love one another, we take care of each other, we accept one another – flaws and all, and we forgive each other."

Hesitantly, Claire stepped closer to Sylar. He buried his face in her stomach and wrapped his arms around her legs.

Wordlessly, she held him, unsure of herself, unsure if this was where she really needed to be. It had felt _so much_ like home, but now…

"You can't let anger control your life. Forgiveness can heal many pains and requires great strength. The question is, are you strong enough to forgive?"

**21.**

Sylar slowly stood and she took his hand, lacing their fingers together. She thought of all their shared history… of how he had stalked her, killed her family and friends, terrorized her, even suggested that she could eventually forgive and love him, despite his actions.

And she wanted it to be behind her. She didn't want to be afraid anymore. She wanted to be strong, to be invincible like her power was supposed to make her.

He seemed so different, so repentant...

She glanced at Samuel.

"Yes."

She rose to the tips of her toes and softly kissed Sylar's forehead.

**22.**

He felt so many things in that kiss: forgiveness, absolution, redemption, and hope for a better tomorrow.

Whoever he'd been, whatever it was that he'd done, he wasn't that man now.

He had a family who loved and cared for him. He had a family to love and care for – to protect. He had Claire. Sweet, beautiful, strong Claire, whom he would always look out for, always protect. Claire, who had forgiven him and accepted him.

He looked down into her green eyes and then at their intertwined hands.

He gently pulled her into his arms and held her close.

* * *

I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


	9. Part 9

**Disclaimer**: Heroes and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of Tim Kring and Universal, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Claire's been running for her life, Sylar is trying to remember, and Samuel has a plan.

**Author's Note**: **This is a drabble series** that sprang up in my mind after seeing the promo for _Tabula Rasa_. I wondered what could happen if Claire were to meet Sylar at the Carnival, particularly when Sylar is still a wee bit amnesiac. And of course, I wanted to write some Samuel, because I simply have a fascination with the guy. I started writing this immediately after _Tabula Rasa_, and it's been a pleasure to write (and I'm still writing it, to be honest). **Each drabble is 100 words and each follows the previous.** Many thanks to **Bellonablack** on LiveJournal who is my Beta for this, and keeps me from majorly failboating.

It's been a while, I know. I've been working on another Sylar/Claire fic that's consumed my brain.

**Set**: Season 4 of Heroes

**No Prettier Fall - Part 9**

**

* * *

  
**

**23.**

Samuel needed to talk to Claire alone, and he gently pulled Claire away from Sylar.

"I know that you must have a lot of questions, Claire," he said while they walked. "But I promise you that you'll always be safe here. No one here will ever purposefully harm you. We take care of each other here. Understand?"

Claire nodded slowly.

"I do."

"Do you trust me, Claire?" He tenderly brushed her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek.

"I trust you. We're family."

Pulling her into a fatherly hug, Samuel kissed the top of her head.

"We are."

**24.**

Lydia had loaned her a simple white dress and Samuel told her not to be frightened.

She let Samuel lead her into the pool of water as her new family watched. She saw Sylar watching her intently. It was as if he was scared that she would disappear if he looked away.

Samuel whispered to her that this baptism was a new beginning, a new chance for her. He welcomed her to the family.

She closed her eyes and relaxed in Samuel's arms, letting him dip her back into the water.

When she surfaced, she felt reborn. She felt strong.

**25.**

There had been a celebration of sorts, after she'd changed out of her wet dress into a simple skirt and top that Lydia had given her.

There was cheerful music, simple food, and wine that tasted heavenly.

Her family was welcoming her, hugging her, showing off their abilities.

One man breathed ice. An elderly woman was entertaining some of the children by making animal shapes out of flames. Edgar had done a knife show.

However, she didn't leave Sylar's side, and when he pulled her to him and whispered,

"Dance with me,"

she couldn't think of anything she wanted more.

* * *

I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


	10. Part 10

**Disclaimer**: Heroes and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of Tim Kring and Universal, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Claire's been running for her life, Sylar is trying to remember, and Samuel has a plan.

**Author's Note**: **This is a drabble series** that sprang up in my mind after seeing the promo for _Tabula Rasa_. I wondered what could happen if Claire were to meet Sylar at the Carnival, particularly when Sylar is still a wee bit amnesiac. And of course, I wanted to write some Samuel, because I simply have a fascination with the guy. I started writing this immediately after _Tabula Rasa_, and it's been a pleasure to write (and I'm still writing it, to be honest). **Each drabble is 100 words and each follows the previous.** Many thanks to **Bellonablack** on LiveJournal who is my Beta for this, and keeps me from majorly failboating.

Another update! And hopefully this will give the sense that things are not as they seem…

**Set**: Season 4 of Heroes

**No Prettier Fall - Part 10**

**

* * *

  
**

**26.**

"She's not left his side all night," Edgar commented.

"He hasn't left hers, either," Lydia said.

"She's clinging to what is familiar to her," said Samuel. "It's a perfectly natural thing. I have a feeling that with her here, Sylar will find some sort of peace."

"And then we'll use him for our own means." Edgar said dryly.

"Have some faith, Edgar." Samuel watched Sylar twirling Claire along to the music. "Everything will turn out as we planned, and then we'll never have to worry again. We'll take our vengeance and then our family will finally be safe."

"Yeah, safe."

**27.**

It was late when the celebration came to an end, and everyone started turning in for the night. Claire had thought that she'd seen a familiar face – other than Samuel, Lydia, Edgar, or Sylar – but it had happened so quickly that she must have been mistaken.

She was still at Sylar's side when he stopped in front of a camper.

"This is where I've been staying. Samuel said it belonged to his brother, Joseph."

They stood awkwardly, tension burning between them.

Lydia approached and laid a hand on Claire's shoulder.

"Come on, you can stay with me tonight," she said.

**28.**

Samuel and Edgar watched as Lydia led Claire away. Sylar had frowned before going inside.

"You do realize that he'll find a way to sneak her out from Lydia's care and keep her with him, right?" Edgar asked.

"I'm counting on it," Samuel replied. "The closer those two become, the easier it will be for us."

"Something tells me that he's not the type to appreciate being manipulated."

"That's the beauty of it. Any manipulation won't be by us. It'll be by Claire… along with Sylar's own mind."

He gave Edgar a brief look.

"Go ahead, turn in for the night."

**29.**

After Edgar had left, Samuel grinned.

"You can come out of hiding, Rebecca," Samuel said. "I know you're there."

Frowning, Rebecca appeared.

"I know that I messed up, I was just trying to-"

"You brought Claire to us and I thank you. It just took longer than I wanted. Oh, Rebecca, whatever am I going to do with you?"

She knew that tone.

"I'll just-"

"You're not leaving. I had Damien remove Claire's memories of you so that when she sees you, it'll be like she's meeting you for the first time."

"What about-"

"I'll think of a suitable punishment."

**30.**

Samuel was so very pleased with himself. Everything, every action he took, every hope he had, everything was coming together so nicely. There would be a hitch or two, that he knew. But he had two of the three Specials that he wanted… needed.

He just needed to make sure that Sylar and Claire would remain close. The closer the pair became while in his carnival, the greater their loyalty to him would be.

Sylar wasn't what he had expected. He'd expected Sylar to be vicious, brutal, and single-minded.

Perhaps all he needed was the right incentive.

Like Claire.

* * *

I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


	11. Part 11

**Disclaimer**: Heroes and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of Tim Kring and Universal, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Claire's been running for her life, Sylar is trying to remember, and Samuel has a plan.

**Author's Note**: **This is a drabble series** that sprang up in my mind after seeing the promo for _Tabula Rasa_. I wondered what could happen if Claire were to meet Sylar at the Carnival, particularly when Sylar is still a wee bit amnesiac. And of course, I wanted to write some Samuel, because I simply have a fascination with the guy. I started writing this immediately after _Tabula Rasa_, and it's been a pleasure to write (and I'm still writing it, to be honest). **Each drabble is 100 words and each follows the previous.** Many thanks to **Bellonablack** on LiveJournal who is my Beta for this, and keeps me from majorly failboating.

It's short, I know, but anything else with it wouldn't have "fit," if that makes any sense. Another update to follow soon!

**Set**: Season 4 of Heroes

**No Prettier Fall - Part 11**

**

* * *

  
**

**31.**

Claire was just falling asleep when she heard a quiet click in Lydia's trailer. Lydia had fallen asleep almost immediately, but sleep hadn't come easy to Claire for a long time.

She stood up, wondering what was going on, hands feeling around for a potential weapon.

"Claire?" Sylar's voice whispered her name.

She found him at the door.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I couldn't sleep," he said. "I keep thinking about you."

"I don't know if-"

"Stay with me tonight. I feel like I need to be near you."

"Do you promise nothing will happen?"

"I promise."

**32.**

The pair crept quietly and Sylar made sure to click Lydia's lock back into place. Taking Claire's hand, he quickly waked her to his own trailer.

"What if we get in trouble for this?" Claire asked.

"We're not doing anything wrong," Sylar said, lying down. "I already promised that nothing would happen. I need to sleep, and I know that I won't be able to unless you're here."

"So I'm a teddy bear?"

"No," Sylar said, pulling her down on the bed and into his arms. He inhaled, and then sighed. He needed her there. With him. "You're my Claire-Bear."

**33.**

She wondered why she was so okay with it, being with Sylar.

He seemed to need her, in a way she'd never been needed before. She felt like she could save him, like he needed her to save him. She felt that in saving him, she could save herself.

Maybe it was all nonsense and all she needed was sleep.

But she couldn't shake the feeling that lying down, his arms around her, felt good and right. She felt safe and cherished.

She nestled deeper into his warm embrace, letting the world of sleep claim her.

She dreamed of him.

**34.**

_"…I want what you have, Claire… You're not like the others, you're special."_

Sylar awoke suddenly, chest heaving. So many memories were coming back to him, many of them horrible, few of them good.

He looked down at Claire who was curled against him, fast asleep.

He remembered flying her to Mexico, keeping her safe… but he hadn't. It had been someone else. Someone else had wanted her safe… had wanted her affection.

But now Claire had _him_ and _he_ would keep her safe and have her affection.

Sylar pulled her closer and slept. He had Claire. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


	12. Part 12

**Disclaimer**: Heroes and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of Tim Kring and Universal, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Claire's been running for her life, Sylar is trying to remember, and Samuel has a plan.

**Author's Note**: **This is a drabble series** that sprang up in my mind after seeing the promo for _Tabula Rasa_. I wondered what could happen if Claire were to meet Sylar at the Carnival, particularly when Sylar is still a wee bit amnesiac. And of course, I wanted to write some Samuel, because I simply have a fascination with the guy. I started writing this immediately after _Tabula Rasa_, and it's been a pleasure to write (and I'm still writing it, to be honest). **Each drabble is 100 words and each follows the previous.** Many thanks to **Bellonablack** on LiveJournal who is my Beta for this, and keeps me from majorly failboating.

Here is the next "batch" of drabbles. In case you were wondering, I post drabbles that I think "fit" together. That's why some chapters are longer than others and still end up being too short for most readers' tastes.

But I can promise you that it makes perfect sense in my head. ;)

**Set**: Season 4 of Heroes

**No Prettier Fall - Part 12**

**

* * *

  
**

**35.**

"Samuel, we have a problem. I woke up this morning, and Claire was gone."

Samuel motioned for Lydia to join him and Edgar, walking towards Sylar's trailer.

"Don't worry, Lydia. I think I know exactly where our Claire is."

Samuel opened the door, and the three stepped inside, stopping abruptly when they found Sylar and Claire fast asleep.

Claire was flush against Sylar, her face to his chest. He had an arm around her middle and a leg tossed over hers. He was resting his free arm near the pillow, apparently ready for an attack.

"He works fast," Edgar said.

**36.**

"I'll see you two at breakfast," Samuel whispered to Lydia and Edgar. Nodding, the pair left.

"Did you see the way he was wrapped around her?" Edgar said. "He could have pissed a circle around her and it wouldn't have been as clear."

"I told you Edgar. They have a history," Lydia said.

"You mean like how he sliced her head open, took her power, and then killed her parents and friends?"

Lydia frowned.

"Everything is under control. And you saw the two of them; he's not going to hurt her."

"It's not her I'm worried about, Lydia. It's us."

**37.**

_It's all going so well._

"Well now, this is a surprise," Samuel said, startling the sleeping pair awake.

Sylar's hand jerked sharply, and Samuel suddenly found himself being thrown back against the trailer wall, groaning slightly as he slid down.

"Sylar!" Claire said, sitting up. "Stop it."

Sylar looked from his hand, to Claire, and back to Samuel. He got out of bed quickly, untangling himself from Claire, and went to help Samuel to his feet.

"I'm sorry. You startled me."

"No harm done," Samuel said easily. "I just came to let you both know that breakfast is nearly ready."

**38.**

"I must say, though, that I could have sworn that Claire had gone to Lydia's trailer last night. Yet I find you here, Claire," Samuel said with a slight smile.

"I couldn't sleep," Claire lied, sparing Sylar.

"Nothing happened," Sylar added before he could stop himself.

"I'm not angry. How intimate you become is your business. It's not my place to judge. All I ask of you is that you be honest, which is what I ask the rest of the family. We don't lie to each other."

He turned to leave.

"Don't take long or you'll miss the waffles."

**39.**

"You knew he would come for her, didn't you?" Lydia blurted out Samuel returned to help set the table.

"I had a good feeling, yes," he answered.

"Is it wise to push them so close this soon?"

"We're not really pushing, Lydia. There is something between those two that just can't stay down. We may be helping a bit in all of this, but at the heart of it, it's the two of them – they're drawn to one another."

"And what if the old Sylar's memories come back?"

"Then I think we'll be even better off than we are now."

* * *

I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


	13. Part 13

**Disclaimer**: Heroes and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of Tim Kring and Universal, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: Claire's been running for her life, Sylar is trying to remember, and Samuel has a plan.

**Author's Note**: **This is a drabble series** that sprang up in my mind after seeing the promo for _Tabula Rasa_. I wondered what could happen if Claire were to meet Sylar at the Carnival, particularly when Sylar is still a wee bit amnesiac. And of course, I wanted to write some Samuel, because I simply have a fascination with the guy. I started writing this immediately after _Tabula Rasa_, and it's been a pleasure to write (and I'm still writing it, to be honest). **Each drabble is 100 words and each follows the previous.** Many thanks to **Bellonablack** on LiveJournal who is my Beta for this, and keeps me from majorly failboating.

I've been super busy lately with school, other fanfics I'm working on, as well as original fiction, but here is an update. Thanks to everyone who's sticking with it.

**Set**: Season 4 of Heroes

**No Prettier Fall - Part 13**

**

* * *

  
**

**40.**

"Sylar," Claire said, watching Sylar as he shaved. "I need to go back to Lydia's trailer and get cleaned up."

"I'll walk you there," he told her quickly, wiping his face with a towel.

It felt so strange seeing this side of Sylar, to have him as the one so protective of her. It had always been her Dad or Peter. Even Nathan, sometimes. Sylar acted as if he couldn't bear to let her out of his sight.

She wasn't sure what to make of it. Everything was happening so fast.

Perhaps Samuel or Lydia would have some sage advice.

**41.**

Lydia was waiting for Claire.

Sylar stood outside; looking not-quite-ashamed at the glare Lydia threw him. He merely shrugged at her, seeming determined to wait her out.

'Stubborn,' Lydia thought.

Yielding, she left to return to her tasks.

Sylar went immediately inside to find Claire.

Claire was in the middle of dressing. She'd washed her face, brushed her hair and-

"Do you mind? I'm dressing," Claire said pointedly.

Slightly disappointed, Sylar rolled his eyes and turned his back. He'd caught only the barest glimpse of her skin.

Smooth. Tanned. Probably soft and…

He almost groaned.

"I'm ready."

She was beautiful.

**42.**

Sylar made sure to sit next to Claire at the table, as if daring anyone to challenge his place. Various family members sat down, growing quiet when Samuel finally took his seat.

"I've always said that this is my favorite time of the day: being here with you, with my family. Seeing us all here together, new and familiar… it lets me know how blessed I am.

"We've been through dark times recently, but the sun is coming out. And very soon, we will step into the light.

"We will be as we were always meant to be. I promise."

**43.**

Sylar had been irritated when Samuel informed him that he was needed to repair some equipment for the rides. He'd been hoping to spend more time with Claire.

He did as Samuel bade, however, after Claire had quietly reassured him that she would be fine without him.

Sylar studied the mechanism before him… Caleb had complained that the timers were off, but no one could figure out how to fix them.

He cocked his head as the ride did a test run.

"It's running twelve seconds slow, losing a second every five rotations. But don't worry. I can fix it."

**44.**

"What exactly am I going to do?" Claire asked Samuel. "Everyone here has some kind of purpose or job in the carnival. I just can't stay here and do nothing."

"Well, what would you like to do?"

"I don't know," Claire said, sounding defeated. "I'm not good at that much. I don't have a useful gift like telekinesis or breathing ice."

"Listen, every gift that those such as us have, are special."

"All I do is heal."

"I think that we might be able to change that."

"What do you mean?"

"All you have to do is trust me, Claire."

* * *

I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


End file.
